Legend 12
by gaikingthegreat
Summary: This is a crossover between mlp: fim Kamen Rider, Nanoha and Transformers Prime. 12 girls were banished from their home worlds, now they return, no long what they once were and ready to save their home worlds from the evils that threaten their very existence!


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

"What the heck happened?!" Groaned a girl as she awoke. She was humanoid, but that was where her compatibility to humanity ended.

Her head looked like some kind of helmet: The top of which was bright red, with a pair of thick white lines cutting through the centre of it, between which was a thin barely visible blue line. On the outside of her head was a pair of black lines that stopped above where her ears would be if she were a human. Coming out of them were a pair of bright red backwards facing horns that were connected over the girl's head by a red rear wing that had a pair of white lines cutting through it. The girl's eyes looked like a pair of silver greyish, circle shaped lenses, that were designed after the headlights of a car! Her lower face looked like two pieces of metal that had been bolted together, by six rivets where her mouth should be. Her lower jaw had several pipe like patterns over it and the part where the back of her head met the girl's neck was silver with two black rectangles on the back of it that looked like car exhaust pipes.

The girl's skin from the neck down was made of some kind of black leather like material. It had a pair of white lines going from its armpits to her ankles the front of which was thicker than the rear line, also, going from each of her shoulder to her elbows were an identical pair of lines. On her stomach was a tattoo of a four pointed white star, under a six pointed magenta star, with five more five pointed white stars around it.

The girl's armor was comprised of a thin red chestplate that was one solid piece of metal, a pair of bright red shoulder guards that were pointed outwards dynamically, they had a black horizontal line on the front of them, with a bright orange side light on the end of them, under which was a black square shaped vent. Going around the chestplate was a black tire that had a red ring going around the outside edge of it and under the tire was a black line that crossover her chestplate in the other direction. On her forearms were red thin guards that were pointed over her elbows, with what looked like silver gas caps just below them, next to which were a pair of black triangles. Her hands were made of the same black leather like material as the rest of her skin, with red armor on the back of them that looked like a pair of red triangles with a red line shaped piece of armor separating them. Around the girl's wrists were a pair of silver bracelets with a red ring encircling the outside of them. The girl's armor was completed by silver grill shaped knee armour, thin bright red Y shaped shin guards, around her ankles were anklets that were identical to her bracelets. Finally instead of feet she had black boot that had red outlines.

Around the female's waist was a red belt with the Drive Driver for a buckle, it looked like a silver car dashboard, with pair of speedometer shaped screens in the centre of it called the Dash Screen left and right, the Dash Screen Left displayed a red S on a black background.

The girl wore a Shift Brace on her left wrist, it looked like a black piece of track called the Shift Landing Panel that had silver outlines with a small red button on the right side of it called the Finisher Ignitor. On the Shift Landing Panel was a Shift lever that looked like a red sports car, with a black roof, a black windshield, with a pair of white lines cutting through it and black tires, this is Shift Speed. On her other wrist was an identical Shift Brace, except it had no shift lever in it.

As you might have guessed, her name is Kamen Rider Drive, but the mark on her torso tells us that her name was at one point Twilight Sparkle. What happened to her you ask? You want to know how she is a Kamen Rider? Keep Reading!

One thing that I can tell you is that once she gets home, her ex - friends, mentor and brother are in for a beating!

"Where the heck am I?!" Muttered the red haired rider under her breath, as she got to her feet and started walking forwards:

Suddenly, her instincts that had been forged by years of fighting creatures that could rip through steel screamed at the armored teenager to move!. Drive leapt to the side just as several laser bolts tore through the space that her head had occupied seconds ago!

" _What the-"_ She thought as the car based Kamen Rider stuck her head out from behind her cover and saw what looked like several wolf's and parasprites, looking at her.

However that disguise quickly vanished when she saw that inside wolf's mouths were what looked like narrow barreled cannons and the parasprites's eye were actually some kind of laser guns!

"Ok! That's not odd at all" Muttered Drive as she reached to her left Shift Brace and pumped Shift Speed, once, then thrice.

 **[Speed! Sp - Sp - Speed!]**

Drive blurred forwards at speeds that the robots had no way of tracking, let alone reacting to! Her fists were a blur of motion as she punched so fast that it looked like the car based Rider had multiple arms!

Suddenly, Drive had to duck as two wolves jumped over her head and slammed into each other, blowing up!

" _These tin cans are no match for me!"_ thought Drive as she twisted the Advanced Ignition backwards to called a Shift Car:

 **[Secondary Tire System Online!]** Roared the Drive Driver.

A mini road materialized in mid - air as the shift car answered its summons. It looked like a bright orange hot rod, with a red windshield and red tires. This is Shift Max Flare!

Drive rolled out of the way of another robotic wolf, grabbing the shift car and twisted the back of it around to turn it into a shift lever, before she slotted it into the right Shift Brace's Shift Landing Panel and pumped it!

 **[Max Flare!]**

The line around Drive's chestplate burst into orange fire as shift core energy took physical form into a tire that was bright orange, with six flaps around it, making the thing look like it was made of fire and the words 'MAX FLARE' printed in white along the edges.

 ***Electric Guitar Squeal~***

Drive's eyes keep armor and the gas caps on her forearm armor turned bright orange. While the right Dash Screen displayed a red flame on a black background.

The car based Kamen Rider jumped back from a bit from another mechanical wolf and rammed her fist into its fast, upon contact said fist burst into bright orange flames, melting the wolf's head!

Suddenly, two more wolves leapt at her, biting into the girl's legs. "Ouch!" Grunted Drive, as she pumped Shift Max Flare once.

 **[Max!]**

" _ **Max Boom!"**_ Thought Drive as the Max Flare Tire started to rotate and her whole body burst into bright orange flames, turned to wolves into molten slag!

"Wonder what they wanted to accomplish with that!" Muttered Drive, suddenly, she saw what the wolves were doing: At the end of the hall was a massive laser turret! "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Screamed Drive, just as the turret finished charging. Quicky Drive twisted the Advance Ignition backwards and then forwards:

 **[Double Tire Change!]**

Shift Speed and Max Flare were ejected from their respective Shift Landing Panels as two Shift Cars appeared in the car based Kamen Rider's hands: The first looked like a yellow taxi, with green tires and a black windshield. The other was a white limo, with three red sevens on the hood, golden wheels and a purple windshield. These are Shift Dimension Cab and Shift Dream Vegas.

Drive flipped the back of them around, turning the shift cars into shift levers. Before she put Dream Vegas onto the left Shift Brace and Dimension Cab onto the right shift brace and shifting them:

 **[Dream Vegas / Dimension Cab!]**

The Speed Tire transformed into a golden tire, with a white ring around it that had several symbols on it, while the Max Flare Tire became a yellow tire, that had a black and yellow ring around it. The words 'Dream Vegas' and 'Dimension Cab' were printed on the edges of them in white letters.

 ***Whoosh! Beep! Beep! Ding! / Slot Machine Noises!***

Drive's eyes, gas caps and knee armour turned dark yellow with black square patterns on them, while her forearm and shin guards, along with the armor on the back of her hands and boot outlines turned white. The left Dash Screen displayed a red dollar sign, while the other screen showed the word TAXI in red.

Drive then shifted them both once.

 **[Dream / Dimension!]**

" **Dimension Shield!"** Shouted Drive, as she drew a circle in the air with her hands, instantly it turned into a portal, that absorbed the beam and spat it back out! Blasting the turret to ash!

The car based Kamen Rider sighed in relief: "Glad that's over!" Suddenly she stiffened: "So you were watching the entire time!" Drive glanced over her shoulder and saw that a robot was standing in the shadows, it was humanoid, with that head of a snake, bat like wings on its arms and a dragon's tail emerged from the base of its spine. It had four eyes, and three fingers on each hand, as well as two toes.

Drive turned to face the creature fully. "What are you? Why are you attacking me?!"

{Threat detected!} Spoke the robot in a monotone {Commencing destruction!}

 **[Primary Tire Change! Drive Type Speed!]**

 ***Upbeat Jazz Music***

 **[Speed! Sp - Sp - Speed, Flare!]**

"Not a change Lizard Breath!" Drive was in front of the robot in a second, as the Dream Vegas Tire turned into the Speed Tire. The left Dash Screen once again showed an S and her forearm, shin guards, armor on the back of her hands and boot outlines returned to the color red.

The red Kamen Rider drew back her right fist as it burst into orange flames, before she started punching forwards: " **Max Flare's Firing Gatling HAMMER!"**

Drive's fist was once again moving so fast that it looked like she had multiple arms! But the red Kamen Rider had to stare in shock as the robot dodged the blow that was just a couple of clicks blow the sound barrier! This gave the robot an opening to slam to fists into Drive's stomach then give her a double uppercut!

" _Whoa that things fast!"_ Thought Drive, as she turned the Advanced Ignition backwards:

 **[Secondary Tire Change!]**

The car based Rider snatched Shift Midnight out of the air: It looked like a purple hotrod, with a black tires and a yellow windshield. Drive placed it into the right Shift Brace and shifted

 **[Midnight Shadow!]**

The Dimension Cab tire became a purple one, with four triangles coming out of its edge, making it look like a shuriken, with the words 'MIDNIGHT SHADOW' along the sides of it.

 ***Shaman Strum, Slicing Sounds***

Drive's eyes, gas caps and knee armor turned dark purple, while the right Dash Screen now displayed a red four pointed ninja star.

Drive then flicked Shift Speed once and Shift Shadow the same amount:

 **[Speed!]**

 **[Midnight!]**

Instantly, Drive split in half as she created a clone of herself, both of which ran at the robot at blinding speeds!

However it, smashed its hand into the clone, dispelling it in a burst of purple energy. It then used the point of its tail to spear the real Drive through her chest as she snuck up behind it.

Only for the Drive to vanish as well, showing that she was a clone!

 **[The Finisher! Full Throttle! Speed!]**

"I've got you now! **Speed Drop!** " Drive came zipping towards the robot with a flying kick! Her left foot outstretched and glowing with red shift core energy. " _There's no way on Equestria that it can dodge this in time!"_

Thought the red Rider smugly.

Only to stare in shock as she rocketed past, it slamming into the ground! "WHAT THE - GAH!"

The robot had used Drive's miss to slam its tail into her side, sending the car themed Kamen Rider flying and causing several cracks to appear on her chestplate!

"Owie!" Goraned Drive from where her faceplate had met the wall. "Ok!"

 **[Primary Tire Change!]**

"It's time to figure out how the heck it is doing this!" Growled the teenager as she grabbed Shift Technic. It looked like a neon green garbage truck, with black tires and a black windshield. It was turned into the Technic Shift lever, placed into the left Shift Brace and shifted

 **[System Reset! Drive Type Technic!]**

Drive was surrounded by a silver pillar of light as her armor transformed: Everything that was once red on her head was now bright green, the pipe designs on her jaw vanished and were replaced by a silver bumper on the font of where her chin should be. Her eyes / lenses were more square shaped and the silver R and circle were in a black square, with a pair of lights on either side of them. The rear wing vanished and was replaced by a pair of bright green horns that came out of where her ears should be.

Drive's chest plate was a lot more bulky and had a silver and black grill in the centre of it, with a pair of lights above it and a diagonally angled piston on either side. The car themed Kamen Rider now wore a pair of square shaped neon green shoulder guards, thicker plain neon green forearm guards and thicker armor on the back of her hands with a blunt point over each of her knuckles. The shoulder and forearm armor were connected by a silver pipe. Drive's knee armor stay the same, but her shin armor became thicker and turned neon green and armor on the same color now covered the front of the boots that replaced her feet.

The only changes to Drives skin was that the white lines had turned into a pair of yellow and black hazard lines.

The transformation was completed by a black tire with a green ring around the edge of it, phased through her neck and connected between her shoulder armor. While the left Dash Screen now displayed a red T.

 ***Dynamic Music***

Drive waisted no time in shifting Shift Technic once, twice and thrice:

 **[Technic! Tech - Technic! Tech - Technic - Technic!]**

Drive's eyes glowed bright green as she drew back her hand, Drive fired a burst of dark green shift core energy that quickly burst apart, into several green homing beams that shot at the robot, all of which missed.

The robot then ran at the ponce red now green Kamen Rider, who put her arms in in a block position. The forearm guards then split open and formed a shield of green energy.

" _So thats how its doing it!"_ Drive had used her **Scan Visor** to scan the robot and saw that not only was its speed equal to her's in Type Speed, but its armor made it look like it was several paces to the right than it actually was.

" _What can I do about it!? Type speed would be useless, Type Wild would get me kill, I don't have enough shift core energy for Type Formula Tridoron, Booster or Overcharge… That only leaves me with… Deadheat!"_ Suddenly, the robot broken through her shield and punched her in the faceplate. "Deadheat it is!"

 **[Primary Tire Change!]**

Drive snatched the Deadheat Shift Car out of the air; it looked like a white bike, with a golden D on the back wheel, with a red sidecar connected to it. Drive looked at it and said "I hope that you behave!" Before loading it into the left Shift Brace.

 **[Signal Bike, Shift Car!]**

Red lightning started to spark out of Shift Dead Heat.

 **[Rider: Drive!]**

Steam was now coming off Drive's body as it started to heat up.

 **[Type!]**

Now red lightning was sparking over her whole body.

 **[DEADHEAT!]**

The robot ran towards Drive, just as she let lose! All of the steam and lightning burst outwards, throwing the machine back. When the smoke cleared, it showed a changed Drive:

Her head was now white and she had her type speed eyes back, except they were bright blue, her faceplate was shaped like a biker's helmet with a red frame work and Type Speed's red rear wing coming out of the top of it.

Her skin was now made of a white leather like substance, with a blue line crossing over each of her hips. Her hands were now black and the boots that replaced her feet were white with black soles.

She wore her type speed armor, except the forearm and shin armor were both white. Also in front of her right shoulder guard was the Signal Indicator, it looked like a black tire, with a blue lines around the inside of which, that turned red around three quarters of the way around the circle.

Where the Speed Tire would normally be was the Deadheat Tire, it was identical to the Speed Tire, but was white instead of black.

On the left side of her belt was the Heat Adaptor. It looked like a blue rectangle, with a part that could be lifted up called the Dead Landing Bay and a small white button on the top called the Heat Booster.

This is Kamen Rider Drive Type Deadheat.

The robot charged, only for Drive to dodge out of the way, this time it's fist only just grazed her the red and white Kamen Rider pulled out a Signal Bike; it was white with a golden M on the back wheel. She lifted up the Dead Landing Panel and slotted the bike in:

 **[Signal Bike!]** Before slapping the panel back down.

 **[Signal Change: Mach!]**

Instantly the Signal Indicator changed to display a golden M. Drive then pressed down on the Heat Booster four times and on the back of Shift Dead Heat thrice:

 **[Zoom Mach!]**

 **[Dead - Dead - Deadheat! Burst! Sudden Extreme Deadheat!]**

To Drive time slowed down, as the edge of the Deadheat Tire cracked before it burst open revealing the bright red inside of the tire, her rear wing flipped down so that it was below her chin and her skin swapped colors with her armor. Drive then ran forwards, decking the robot in the face, before giving it a roundhouse to the face!

"Time to finish this!" She muttered as she pulled out a pair of weapons

The first was a black pistol, with a Shift Landing Panel in the centre of the barrel and a bright red door attached to the left side of it. While the other was a white rifle, with a wheel below the barrel and a Signal Landing Panel at the back of the barrel. These are the Door Gun and Front Wheel Shooter, respectively.

 **[Secondary Tire System Online!]**

At that moment Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab and a shift car that looked like a circus tent with a clown face on the front called Amazing Circus drove up. Dimension Cab slotted himself into the right shift brace.

 **[Dimension Cab!]**

Causing the tire to materialized and her eyes, knee armor and gas caps to turn yellow with black outlines.

 ***Whoosh! Beep! Beep! Ding***

Dream Vegas then slotted herself into the Door Gun, while Amazing Circus set up shop in the Front Wheel Shooter.

 **[Coin Bullet Load! / Fire Works! Locked and Loaded!]** Yelled the red and white guns respectively.

She then took out Shift Midnight Shadow and replaced the Mach Signal Bike with it:

 **[Shift Car! Tire Change! Ninja!]**

Drive then pulled the second, third and fourth trigger on each of the guns:

 **[Connected to Dimension Cab! Portal, Steam, Lightning and Shuriken Shift Online!].**

The red and white Kamen Rider then pressed the Finisher Ignitor on both of her Shift Brace, as well as lifting the Dead Landing Panel, pressing the Heat Booster, five times and slapping the panel back down:

 **[Nin - Nin - Ninja! Multiple Ninja! The Finisher! Full Throttle! Deadheat / Dimension Cab / Multiple Ninja!]**

Out of the Door Gun came several purple coins that were shrowed in red lightning, while the Front Wheel Shooter fired several purple fireworks, all of which were covered in steam, both the fireworks and coins vanished into a golden portal.

Drive turned around and started to walk away, the robot got up and charged, just as a pair of portals opened on either side of it, out of one came hundreds of fireworks, while the other ejected the same amount of coins!

 **[Drive Type Speed!]**

 ***Up beat Jazz Music***

If Drive had a mouth right now, she would have smirked at how far she had come, years ago when she first got these powers, there was no way the red Rider could have done a move like that with the small amount of shift core energy she had left.

After about half an hour of walking, she was back to full power and just in time too, as Drive could hear something approaching, from each section of the crossroads that she was at.

The car themed Kamen Rider reached into her subspace and pulled out the steering sword, it was a silver double sided sword with a light blue blade, it had a black handle, with a red guard over her knuckles, on the front of which was a steering wheel, the outside of which was red, while the inside was black and the framework was silver. Over her wrist was a guard that acted a pair of shift landing panel.

Drive then took out Max Flare and a Second Shift Car called Funky Spike.

It was a dark green hot rod, with a purple windshield and light green wheels. Drive then plugged the both of them into the Steering Sword.

 **[Fire and Stab System on! Burn and Slash!]**

Instantly the Steering Sword burst into green flames, after a few seconds Drive dove around the corner!

What will our hero encounter? Find out in two chapters!

To be continued.


End file.
